The Ace of Spades
by Ace-Of-Spades413
Summary: Miyu Hasaki thought she was a ordinary teenager until she is chosen to be the Ace of a kingdom named Spades. She starts to have weird dreams and her appearance changes. What will happen when she is taken to Spades? How will she react to learning she's the Ace of Spades? Rated T for swearing and violence. And innuendos.
1. Prolouge

The Ace Of Spades

Summary: Miyu Hasaki thought she was a ordinary teenager until she is chosen to be the Ace of a kingdom named Spades. She starts to have weird dreams and her appearance changes. What will happen when she is taken to Spades? How will she react to learning she's the Ace of Spades?

 **A/N: This is an Hetalia AU. So some headcanons of mine will be in there. If you have any headcanons though, please feel free to send them to me. I love hearing different people's approach on this AU.**

 **I do not own Hetalia. I do own some of the characters though.**

* * *

 **Prologue**

The Spades throne room was filled with tension and anticipation as the King, Queen and Jack of Spades waited for the Clock to choose the new Ace. The old Ace had died in battle against the Kingdom of Clubs. King Alfred looked at his Queen, then at his Jack.

The throne room was decorated with beautiful blue drapes and golden-blue chandeliers that hung from the tall ceiling. Pictures of past kings and queens hung on the blue walls and a few suits of armour stood in the throne room. The tiles were a bright blue colour that shone from being cleaned recently.

The Clock that Alfred was holding started to glow a bright blue, illuminating the faces of the King, Queen and Jack. The big hand on the Clock struck twelve. It dinged a few times before going silent. An image appeared. It was of a young girl who looked about 16 or 17. She had long brown hair and golden-brown eyes.

"Miyu Hasaki." Alfred read.

"She is from a different world." Arthur said, looking at the young girl. "Interesting. The changes will happen soon."

Alfred looked at Arthur and Yao. He smiled brightly, happy that an Ace has been chosen, even if she did not come from any of the four kingdoms and the fact that she did not come from this world. The thought of someone coming from a different world excited him.

"In the meantime, let us begin the preparations." Alfred said.

"To welcome our new Ace." Yao said. Alfred nodded and they walked out of the throne room, Alfred chatting away about the preparations, leaving Arthur alone in the throne room. Arthur sighed softly, looking back at the image before it disappeared. Arthur chuckled lightly.

"This will be interesting." Arthur commented, before leaving the throne room to catch up with Alfred and Yao.

* * *

 **And that's the prologue done! I'm excited to see where this goes!**

 **Sorry it's so short though. Hopefully, the next chapter will be longer.**

 **Read and review :3**


	2. Chapter 1

The Ace Of Spades

Summary: Miyu Hasaki thought she was a ordinary teenager until she is chosen to be the Ace of a kingdom named Spades. She starts to have weird dreams and her appearance changes. What will happen when she is taken to Spades? How will she react to learning she's the Ace of Spades?

 **A/N: This is an Hetalia AU called Cardverse. So some headcanons of mine will be in there. If you have any headcanons though, please feel free to send them to me. I love hearing different people's approach on this AU.**

 **I do not own Hetalia. I do own some of the characters though.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

Miyu slowly opened her eyes. She sat up and looked at her alarm clock. 6:50am. Ten minutes before her alarm was supposed to go off. Miyu groaned softly and swung her legs over the bed. She yawned softly and rubbed her eyes, trying to get rid of the sleep that was lingering around her. She then got up and stretched, cracking her back in the process. Miyu sighed softly and went over to her wardrobe. She started to get dressed for school. Miyu looked at herself in the mirror. Miyu was ordinary looking, brown-golden eyes and long brown hair that fell past her shoulders. Miyu was an average height and a average weight. She stared at her reflection for a few moments before continuing to get dressed.

Miyu finished getting dressed for school and went downstairs to have her breakfast. She went to the cupboard and got out a bowl. Then she chose a cereal to have. After pouring the milk on the cereal, she sat at the table. She ate her cereal, looking around the kitchen. Her kitchen was pretty ordinary. Nothing really special. She looked at her watch. 7:20am. Miyu had 20 minutes before she had to catch the bus.

After breakfast, Miyu went back upstairs to clean her teeth and brush her hair. Then she went to quickly get her schoolbag together. Miyu was quite forgetful sometimes. She said goodbye to her parents then left to walk to the bus stop. The weather wasn't so bad, just a little cold and windy. At least it wasn't raining. Miyu hummed as she walked down the street to the bus stop.

One of Miyu's friends was there also waiting for the bus too. Her name was Kylie and they had been friends ever since they started high school. Kylie had long blond hair and bright green eyes. She was much taller than Miyu. She was a bit skinnier than Miyu too. Kylie smiled when she saw Miyu walking towards her.

"Hey Miyu!" Kylie said waving. Miyu smiled and waved back.

"Hey Ky." Miyu said. Kylie was in a few of Miyu's classes. They were in the same form as well. A few minutes later, the bus came. Miyu and Kylie got on and sat down in some seats near the middle of the bus.

"Hey, Miyu." Kylie said. "Did we have any history homework?"

"Yeah, but it isn't due until next week." Miyu replied. "Did you do the Maths homework we had due?"

"Yeah. Took me two hours though. I don't really get fractions."

Miyu laughed softly. "Same here. Fractions confuse me. They always have."

The bus made its usual rounds, picking up students from the different stops before going on route to school. Miyu looked at Kylie.

"So, what do you have first?" Kylie asked.

"I have English." Miyu replied. "You?"

"Same here." Kylie replied, smiling. "Different class, obviously."

Miyu laughed again. Soon, the bus arrived at the school. St. Nicholas High school was a fairly big school, with different buildings for different departments. Some buildings were more modernized than the other buildings. Miyu got up from her seat and got off the bus. Kylie followed her, yawning.

The two girls went to form. They sat at a table in front of two girls called Eve and Dominika. The four girls chatted for a while before the teacher came in and started form. After form, it was English. Miyu walked into her English class and sat down in her seat. She got out her English book and her pen from her blazer pocket.

The day went quickly and it was now lunch. Miyu went to the library, like she did every lunch time. Her friend Becky was sitting at a table. Becky had short black hair and bright blue eyes. She was the same height as Miyu. She smiled at her and walked over. She was reading, as usual. Miyu chuckled before walking over.

"Hey Becky." Miyu said. Becky looked up from her book.

"Oh. Hey Miyu." she said smiling gently. Miyu pulled out a chair and sat next to her. She looked at the book her friend was reading.

"Whatcha reading?" Miyu asked looking at Becky.

"Power of Five. That book series you recommended." Becky replied. "It's so good!"

"I know! What book are you on?"

"Necropolis."

"I like that one! When I first read them, I kept looking for the Doors and seeing if I had powers like they did."

Becky laughed. "Typical of you, Miyu." Miyu pouted then laughed too.

"Who's your favourite character?" Miyu asked.

"Hm.. I have to say Scarlett. I think being able to control the weather is awesome!" Becky replied.

"I like Scarlett too! I also like Matt though." Miyu said. Miyu and Becky chatted some more before going to the lunch hall. While eating their lunch, Miyu noticed a strange mark on the left wrist. She squinted and could see a faint outline of an 'A' and the shape of an Spade, like the suit on a deck of a cards. She frowned. That definitely was not there before. What could it mean? Why was it there? Miyu shook her head. It was probably from the lack of sleep.

"You okay Miyu?" Becky asked, looking at her friend. Miyu looked up at Becky.

"Hm? Oh, I'm uh, fine." Miyu replied. Becky raised an eyebrow but didn't question it. The bell rang, signalling the end of lunch. Miyu got up from the table and threw away the remains of her lunch.

"What do you have now?" Becky asked.

"I have Geography now." Miyu replied.

"Cool. I have Science now." Becky said. They went to their lessons. The lesson went pretty quickly. Miyu wrote down the notes that were on the board, occasionally looking at her wrist where the faint strange mark was. The bell rang and Miyu went to her next lesson which was Religious Education. She was sitting next to a girl called Erin. Miyu only half listened to the lesson and wrote down the notes from the textbook.

The bell finally rang and Miyu got up and left the classroom to go to the bus. Miyu got onto the bus and sat next to Kylie. They chatted for the whole journey. Their stop soon arrived. They got off the bus and waved goodbye before going their separate ways. Miyu walked home and unlocked the door, walking inside. She said hello to her parents before going up to her room and starting on homework. She got changed out of her uniform and changed into more comfortable clothes.

Miyu finished her English and history homework. She listened to music and browsed the internet before being called down to have dinner. Miyu was asked about school and they talked about other things. After dinner, Miyu helped clean up before going up to her room. She looked at the mark again. It was a lot more prominent than it was before.

Miyu shrugged and browsed the internet some more before glancing at her clock. It was half ten at night. She sighed and got ready for bed. She changed into some pyjamas and she brushed her teeth. After that, she got into bed and stared at the ceiling. It didn't take her long to fall asleep.

 **Dream**

 _Miyu was in a castle of some sort. A castle with blue bricks and beautiful decorations. It was definitely not like the castles that she had not been to before. She was standing in front of two massive wooden doors. It was like she was waiting for something. The huge doors soon opened to reveal a beautifully decorated throne room with the symbol of a Spade everywhere. Miyu slowly walked into the throne room. A collection of people were already there. They were dressed in blue medieval type clothing with the spade symbol on their clothes and they were all chatting amongst themselves. They all turned to look at Miyu as she walked closer. There was an awkward silence._

 _Two figures were sat on the two thrones. Both were young men. One of them wore blue clothing with a long jacket and a waistcoat underneath. He was holding a spade shaped clock. It's big hand was on the number twelve and the small hand was on the number eleven. He had short blond hair with a cowlick and blue eyes. He also wore glasses. He looked about in his early twenties or late teens. Miyu wasn't sure. The young man grinned when he saw Miyu. The other man wore the same type of clothing but wore a tiny hat on his head. He had short dirty blond hair and green eyes. He also had massive eyebrows. He looked to be a bit older, in his mid twenties._

 _Miyu soon stopped in front of the thrones. She could feel everyone's eyes on her. She could also feel the presence of two other people but didn't turn to look for them. The man holding the clock smiled at her._

 _"Hello Miyu." he said, still grinning. Miyu could tell that his accent was American. Miyu frowned. How did he know her name? Who was this man?_

 _"How do you know my name?" Miyu asked, frowning more. She had never seen these two men in her life and they kind of intimidated her. They were obviously of power but what roles? The people in the throne were still watching her. She didn't have to look to know that fact. She heard a snigger nearby and someone obviously shushing but she ignored it._

 _"All will be explained, Ace." the other man replied. He smiled, gently, but his eyes watched her like a hawk. Miyu swallowed nervously but frowned one again. Why did he call her Ace?"_

 _"Ace? What are you talking about?"_

 _"Hm, the mark has already appeared. The other changes will come soon."_

 _"You guys aren't making any sense." Miyu said. "What do you mean changes?" The man with the clock laughed. It was loud and cheery, echoing off the walls of the throne room._

 _"Don't worry, we will explain when you come here." he said. The men both laughed. The clock he was holding dinged a few times. The two men on the throne looked at Miyu._

 _"Go one with your daily life, Miyu." the other man said. "Your time will come."_

 _"You still haven't told me how you know my bloody name." Miyu said. Everything started to fade. The people in the throne room started to fade too. Before it went completely black, Miyu heard four words be whispered softly. She heard them clearly, as if they were being whispered in her ear._

 _"The Ace of Spades..."_

* * *

 **Chapter one is done! Whoo!**

 **I'll start on the second chapter later on because I am very tired and it's nearly half five in the morning where I am. (probably when I get up) (I started writing this at 9:30 pm and obviously I got distracted. I meant to start earlier but there were distractions. Oops.)**

 **And I'll try to make chapter two longer as well. Chapter two might have two certain jokers appear but we'll see!**

 **Oh and if you have any headcanons you want me to put in the story, PM me or write them in the reviews.**

 **Anyways, read and review.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter. :3**


	3. Chapter 2

The Ace Of Spades

Summary: Miyu Hasaki thought she was a ordinary teenager until she is chosen to be the Ace of a kingdom named Spades. She starts to have weird dreams and her appearance changes. What will happen when she is taken to Spades? How will she react to learning she's the Ace of Spades?

 **A/N: This is an Hetalia AU called Cardverse. So some headcanons of mine will be in there. If you have any headcanons though, please feel free to send them to me. I love hearing different people's approach on this AU.**

 **I do not own Hetalia. I do own some of the characters mentioned though.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

Miyu woke up with a gasp. She frantically looked around to see where she was. That dream.. it felt so real. Miyu sighed with relief when she saw that she was in her room. She looked at her alarm clock. 6:55am. Miyu glanced down at her wrist. The strange mark was still there but more bold and visible. She still didn't know why that was there.

Miyu went through her routine of getting dressed, going downstairs to get breakfast, then going back upstairs to clean her teeth and brush her hair. She glanced in the mirror. She still looked pretty ordinary. Miyu got her schoolbag and her P.E bag together and left for the bus. Kylie wasn't there yet, maybe she was late or her parents decided to take her to school.

The bus came a few minutes later. Miyu got on and sat down in a seat. Her thoughts drifted back to her dream. Who were all of those people in that strange castle? How did they know her name? She was too wrapped up in her thoughts to notice that the bus had arrived at school. Miyu snapped out of her thoughts and got up from her seat. She picked up her school and P.E bag.

She walked into form and sat down. Kylie was already there. She looked up at her.

"Hey Kylie." Miyu said.

"Hey. Sorry I wasn't on the bus. My mum decided to take me to school." Kylie said. Miyu nodded.

"Oh. My parents do that sometimes." Miyu said. Kylie nodded. Kylie then stared at Miyu. She squinted at Miyu and her eyes widened.

"Woah..." Kylie said. "What the fuck?" Miyu frowned. Her friend was staring at her still, with a confused look.

"What? What is it?" Miyu asked.

"Your eyes.."

"My eyes? What about my eyes?"

"They've changed."

"What do you mean they've changed?" Miyu looked at her friend, very confused. What on earth was Kylie going on about?

"Well, they're blue." Kylie replied. Miyu looked at her like she was insane. Kylie sighed softly and then turned to Dominika and Eve. "Hey guys. Look at Miyu's eyes. Do you think they look blue?" Dominika looked at Miyu then nodded. Eve looked at Miyu too.

"They look blue but it's more of an electric blue." Dominika said. Eve nodded, agreeing with her. Miyu frowned. She was so confused. Dominika gave her a mirror. Miyu looked into the mirror. She gasped, her eyes widening. Her eyes had turned an electric blue. They weren't a golden-brown anymore. Well, she could see specks of it but her eyes were mostly blue.

"Holy shit." That was all Miyu could think to say. They were not this colour when she last looked in the mirror.

"At least they look cool." Eve commented, giving Miyu a warm smile. Miyu sighed but smiled back.

"Thanks, Eve."

The teacher came in and started form time, giving out news and bulletins. After form, Miyu had double P.E. It wasn't bad, it all depended on what they were doing. They normally had one lesson outside, doing hockey or netball. Sometimes in the summer, when it wasn't raining, they played tennis or rounders. They had the other lesson inside the sports hall, doing various games and activities. Sometimes it was indoor rounders or gymnastics. Or they would play dodgeball or benchball.

Miyu walked into the changing room. A few of the other students were already there. Miyu sighed softly and put her schoolbag down and then her P.E bag down. Miyu started to get changed. A few more girls came into the changing rooms. Questions were asked about the strange mark and Miyu's now blue eyes. She sighed and kept getting changed. After getting changed, she went down into the sports hall.

They were just doing a range of activities today for the inside lesson such as rock climbing, badminton, Just Dance on the TV outside of the sports hall in a smaller room, rowing (also in that smaller room), dodgeball or benchball and practicing catching and throwing.

Miyu decided to play badminton with Dominika. They played a few matches before Dominika went to do something else. Miyu then kept playing badminton with Kylie. She sighed softly. Occansionally some of the girls would come up and ask her questions about her eyes and her strange mark. Miyu would just reply with 'I don't know.'

Miyu sighed softly, playing a match with Kylie. Everyone kept staring at Miyu. Miyu sighed once again and tried to ignore the stares that she was currently getting.

 _"Everyone keeps staring at me. I don't know what's going on. How do I explain this one? Maybe if I keep my head down, for the rest of the day, no one will notice."_ Miyu thought.

The lesson went fairly quickly before the bell rang. The outside lesson was normally split into two groups. One group would do hockey and the other would do netball. Miyu's group was doing hockey. Miyu enjoyed playing hockey more than netball. After P.E, the school day went by pretty quickly. Miyu went to the library as usual. Of course, her friends asked questions about her eyes and the mark. Miyu had English and Maths after lunch. English was okay but Maths was boring and confusing. (Well, there were some topics she understood.)

Miyu sighed with relief when she got out of the stuffy maths classroom. The stuff that they were learning today was really confusing. Miyu didn't understand any of it. Miyu ran a hand through her brown hair and walked towards the bus. When she got on the bus, she sat down in a seat and stared out of the window.

She got to the bus stop fifteen minutes later. She got off the bus and walked home. Her parents were at work so she was home alone for now. Miyu walked upstairs and put her schoolbag down. She got changed out of her uniform and into a t-shirt and leggings.

Miyu sighed softly as she stared at her reflection in the mirror. The last couple of days had been really weird.. She had been having weird dreams, a strange mark appeared on her wrist and now her eyes had changed color. They had changed to this electric blue color. Her friend had noticed it first. Miyu kept staring at her reflection.

"So, you're the new Ace huh?" a voice asked. Miyu gasped and turned around. She saw two boys in weird looking outfits. One boy had white hair, animal like ears, a tail and red eyes and the other had blond hair and blue eyes, horns (that were covered by a hat) and a tail. Miyu narrowed her eyes.

"Who are you and what the hell are you doing in my room?!" Miyu asked glaring at the boy.

"Jeez, calm down Frau. We're here to take you to Spades." he said. "I'm Gilbert. The red Joker!"

"And I'm Peter! The black Joker!" the other boy said grinning. Miyu blinked at the two boys.

"Spades? Jokers? What the hell are you going on about?" Miyu asked again, confused.

"All will be explained when we get there but I'll give you basics. There are four kingdoms. Hearts, Clubs, Diamonds and Spades. We're going to take you to Spades, the kingdom of power." Gilbert explained. Peter was looking around Miyu's bedroom, picking things up and examining them with fascination. It was like he had never seen the items before, like they were some foreign object.

"Why?" Miyu asked.

"Because you're important!" Peter added in, putting whatever he was looking at down on her bedside table. "Like really important!"

"Shhh Peter! You're not supposed to tell her yet!" Gilbert said. Peter stuck his tongue out at Gilbert.

"I didn't tell her!"

Miyu stared at the two boys. She wasn't sure if she was dreaming or not. There was an awkward silence between the jokers and Miyu.

"Anyway," Gilbert said, looking at Miyu then at Peter. "We should go. The King and Queen of Spades are waiting for you."

"Yeah! The Queen can get a little impatient and grumpy!" Peter laughed, grinning at Miyu and Gilbert.

"Um.." Miyu said. Gilbert grabbed Miyu's arm.

"Watch this!" Peter said, bouncing up and down slightly. Gilbert grinned at Miyu, still holding onto Miyu's arm.

"Spades!" he shouted and they all disappeared with a flash.

Miyu, Gilbert and Peter ended up in front of two large wooden gates in a brightly lit hallway with blue walls and blue checkered floors. Miyu looked around. She seemed to be in the castle she saw in her dream. The dreams before that were of her walking through some sort of blue forest. Gilbert looked at her. She looked back at him.

"How..how did you do that?" Miyu asked, amazed.

"Kesesesese~ Joker Magic~" Gilbert replied.

"I can do it too but not as good as Gil! But I'm gettin' there!" Peter said

"That's so cool!" Miyu replied. Gilbert laughed again.

"Glad ya think so!" Gilbert said. "So, Miyu. You ready to go in?"

Miyu paused but then nodded. "Yes."

"Okay! Let's go in now!" Peter chirped, grinning at Miyu and Gilbert. Gilbert nodded and grinned too. The doors opened and the Jokers pushed Miyu in. Miyu stumbled but soon recovered, slowly walking down in the throne room. Everything went silent as the people in the Spades court looked at her. They stared and whispered. Miyu ignored this and kept walking. The two figures from her dreams where there, sitting on the thrones. Miyu gasped softly.

"Ah, you're here!" the one with the glasses said excitedly. Miyu frowned slightly. Had they been waiting for her?

"Ah um, yes. I am." Miyu replied. "Your majesty." She blushed softly.

"You must be really confused. I can understand that. You come from a different world. Well, this is Spades. I am King Alfred and this is my Queen, Arthur." Alfred said, smiling. Miyu raised an eyebrow.

"Queen..? But isn't that.." she trailed off, confused. Arthur sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, closing his eyes in slight irritation. Miyu bit her lower lip. Had she said something wrong?

"You have much to learn." he muttered. "Being a King or Queen is more of a political role. It doesn't matter if the king or queen are male or female."

 _"Wow. This world is so different."_ Miyu thought. _"I'm guess I'm just used to our ways of doing things.. It is quite funny though.. King Arthur is now Queen Arthur."_ She snorted quietly at the thought but then recovered and looked at the Spadian King and Queen, clearing her throat.

"Yao is our Jack." Alfred said. "He looks after us and makes sure things go smoothly."

"Then why am I here?" Miyu asked. Alfred chuckled softly.

"You're our Ace! You are one of the guards and you look after us, like Yao does." Alfred replied. "You will also be in charge of training new recruits, obviously when you're ready.

"Obviously you will need training. You look like you don't know much fighting skills." Yao said. "And you will need to change your clothes for your coronation. Your clothes don't match Spades fashion." Miyu fought the urge to roll her eyes.

 _"No shit Sherlock."_ Miyu thought again. _"I'm from a different world, what did you expect?"_

"No worries. We will have the maids sort it out." Arthur said, waving his hand dismissively.

"But..why me?" Miyu looked at them, finally asking the question that was on her mind.

"You were chosen to be the Ace by the Clock." Alfred replied, bringing out the strange spade shaped clock. "Like me, Arthur and Yao were chosen."

"Fantastic." Miyu muttered under her breath. "Let me guess, I can't argue with the Clock."

Alfred looked at Miyu. He looked at one of his servants. "Show Miyu to her new room."

The servant nodded softly and lead Miyu to her new room. The room was decorated with blue chandeliers and a few swords and shields. There was a massive bed with blue silk bedsheets and fluffy blue covers. There was also a vanity desk with a few bottles of perfume and other fancy stuff she didn't recognise.

"Here is your room, Ace." the servant said smiling.

"Thank you." Miyu said. The servant bowed and left. Miyu looked at the bed and chuckled. She took off her shoes then ran and dived onto the bed. "Wow. This bed is comfy!" Miyu yawned and looked around. Her thoughts then drifted back to her family and her friends that she would be leaving back at home. She sighed. At least she had her phone, but she doubted it had signal or even worked.

She got off the bed and found some pyjamas that they had provided. She ran her fingers through the silk pyjamas. They were nicer than the normal pyjamas she had at home. Wait. What time was it? Was time different here? She looked out of the massive window. It was pitch black, the torches outside giving a little light in the huge garden.

"Huh." Miyu said softly. "It was half four when I was at home. Time must be different." Miyu shrugged and got changed into the pyjamas. She looked out of the window.

 _"I will have to go exploring tomorrow. This castle is huge! I bet the gardens are too."_ Miyu thought to herself. Miyu chuckled to herself, then she yawned and rubbed her eyes, feeling quite tired. _"But for now, let's sleep. I have a feeling that tomorrow is going to be a busy day."_

Miyu got into the bed and instantly got comfortable. It didn't take long for her to fall asleep, snuggling into the blankets, wondering what tomorrow will bring.

 **Chapter two done!**

 **This took me ages to do because I kept getting distracted and I also volunteer in a charity shop. (On Tuesdays and Thursdays. Sometimes Friday)**

 **Anyway, read and review. :3**


End file.
